Noella Lalonde
This character is roleplayed by NotAlwaysPerfect Talk Bubble History Noella never really knew her father, as he had left her family when she was only two years old. Her mother had moved in with Noella's grandparents/her mother's parents. Things were great for them, her mother had suffered from several disorders, so it was no surprise when she disappeared, leaving Noella to her grandparents when she was seven years old. Noella acted as if life was great, but she was secretly broken inside. She felt abandoned and her grandparents didn't have a clue. They were those sweet, old people who spoil their grandchildren. Noella developed anorexia and became really skinny by the time she was ten years old. When she go the letter, she wasn't all that surprised as her grandparents were always using magic. She quickly escaped to Hogwarts and, sadly, didn't make any friends her first two years. When she was in her third year, her stress got worse and she was always worrying. She had become good friends with a boy, but after a while, he turned out to be a big jerk. This broke her, her only friend had turned on her and had made fun of her behind her back. Noella rarely spoke after that that year and took every chance she could to get out of Hogwarts and go live with her grandparents. She was always on edge and no one really knew who she was. When her fourth year began, she didn't expect it to be much different, but it turned out to be different in every way. She met people and became a slightly happier person. She still took the chance to leave back to her grandparents over Christmas, but she enjoyed school much more that year. She didn't become true friends with anyone in her fourth year, but she started to accept her fellow students more. Personality Noella is considered a lazy and inactive person by most, but behind that all there's a girl with good grades and a hard-working attitude. She doesn't get out much due to her anxiety which makes her worry too much about what others will think. She'll sit there, for an hour more than needed for each of her assignments so they'll be perfect. She gets stressed out easily and the slightest comment towards her looks or personality might set a chain of emotions for her. Other than that, she is quite calm and will be the sweetest person you've ever met on occasion. She likes helping others, of course she puts her own worries and priorities above that. Relationships and Peers Noella is bisexual, and she is single. * * * * Other Info *Noella has a pet toad named Erwin, much to her grandparents' disliking *Noella used to smoke, but no longer does *Noella plans on working at the Ministry when she's older *Her father was a vampire and her mother was a pureblooded witch *Her patronus is a red fox Category:Ravenclaw Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Half-Vampire Category:Half-Blood Category:Birch Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Female Category:Students Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Witch Category:Left Handed Category:Pet Owner Category:Patronus Listed Category:Medium Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Fifth Years Category:NotAlwaysPerfect